Malfoy? Unheard of!
by loveembraceenjoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a little sister? Well they are twins but he likes to gloat about the 5 minute seniority! So she calls him big brother. This story tells deeper stories about the Malfoy family. What happens when another Malfoy is added to the mix? Katie realizes the higher on a pedestal a family is, the harder they fall. Possible Romance later. Please REVIEW! :)
1. Chapter 1: Katie Malfoy

Malfoy? Unheard of!

** I do not own any recognizable places or characters. All rights go to J.K.R that amazing lady, who I owe my childhood to! Just writing what is in my head. I hope you enjoy**

Chapter 1: Katie Malfoy

It was one of those hot, uncomfortable, summer nights.

Katie had the windows open and had two fans blowing in her direction but she could not help but feel like she was melting.

Her signature platinum blonde hair, which was normally flowing like a long graceful veil behind her, sat on top of her head tied in a knot to keep it off of her neck.

She rolled out of bed in frustration and walked to her window. Looking out at the grounds of Malfoy Manor she could see nothing but the trees and the small pond in the back.

She could remember how her and her big brother, Draco, would play there when they were younger. Before they had a care in the world. Their father wasn't in Azkaban, their mother wasn't a nervous wreck, and Draco wasn't carrying the Dark Mark

. Katie could not help but feel guilty. She felt that out of her whole family she was the one that was not carrying her share of the load.

She wanted to join the Dark Lord when she heard He wanted to initiate Draco.

Not because she agreed with His cause, she could care less about that damn Harry Potter.

Did she think herself superior than most muggles? Yeah, what do you expect being raised in a household that teaches that since birth?

But she didn't want to run around killing them all. Her philosophy, keep them out of her lane, she would stay out of theirs. She wanted to join to be next to Draco.

Of course, Lucius and Narcissa would not hear of it. Katie lied back in her bed and looked at her wall; the other side of concrete was Draco.

She wondered if he was awake. Forcing her eyes closed, she knew she had to get some sleep. Tomorrow was the day they gathered their things from Diagon Alley for their final year at Hogwarts.

She had a feeling it would not go well but, she couldn't show up to school empty handed.

_Dark water and coldness made its way above her eyes. Screams were inaudible and felt full. She began gasping for air._

_ Thoughts stopped. "Katie?!" She opened her eyes and there was Draco. The full moon illuminating his face, he was soaking wet and horror was written on his face._

_ She sat up and choked up water and wrapped arms around her brother "I – I thought I was dead."_

_ He held her briefly then shoved her off. "I was keeping a grindylow in there as a pet! I had to kill it because of you"! Draco growled._

_ Katie stared at him in disbelief then punched his arm. His mouth gaped open. He stared at her for a moment or two, she was shivering, she had strangle marks around her neck from the beast and her lips were still blue._

_ He smirked and stood. "come on, if you get sick Mother and Father will have a fit." He held out his hand for her and she grabbed it with a smile on her face. _

_"I love you, Draco." She whispered. He rolled his eyes "I love you too, loser." He said with a smirk "Tell anyone I said that I will get another grindylow and put it in your bathtub"!_ *End of Dream*


	2. Chapter 2: A Turn of Events

Chapter 2: A turn of events

"Mistress Malfoy?" Katie opened her eyes to see her house elf, Fen. She sat up and held her head. "What a dream."

She muttered under her breath. Fen fetched Katie her slippers and pink silk robe. "Excuse me, Mistress." Fen squeaked.

Katie looked down at the wide eyed creature. She still was not used to having him. Ever since Harry Potter had freed Dobby, Father got each of the Malfoy clan their own house elf. 'What is it Fen?" Katie sighed.

"Mistress Narcissa would like Mistress Katie and Master Draco to get dressed and meet her for breakfast immediately." Piped the fidgety servant. "Oh alright then, I can get my clothes myse-."

A loud bang stopped Katie mid-sentence. She dropped her robe and slippers on the floor and pushed Fen out of the way.

The noise came from Draco's room. "Draco?!" she screamed and tried to open his door.

It was locked she pushed on it and ran her body into it but it wouldn't budge.

She proceeded to mentally facepalm herself as she got her wand and pointed it at the lock "_alohomora!" _

As soon as the door unlocked she ran into the room and there was Draco on the floor thrashing around. "DRACO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she screamed and knelt beside him.

His eyes were open but would not look at her, he would not respond. His arms kept hitting the hardwood floor, hard enough to bruise instantly. She pointed her wand at her brother and tears left her face. "Sorry" she whispered.

"_Immobulus!"_ Draco's body froze. Katie took a deep staggering breath. In ran Narcissa looking frantic. "What it the meaning of this?!" she screamed as she knelt next to Draco's still body.

"I had to use the freezing spell on him, Mother. I came in and he was having a fit or something! He was hurting himself due to his thrashing I didn't really have a choice." Katie explained with her voice cracking at the end.

Narcissa stood up and grabbed his arms "grab his legs and help me get him in his bed, we very well can't take him to St. Mungo's can we?" she said bitterly.

The younger Malfoy female grabbed her brother's legs and struggled with her mother to get him to his bed, but got him there none the less. Narcissa wiped her tears away quickly "I will call for help, maybe your Aunt Bellatrix will know what to do." She hurried out of the room.

Katie sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Draco and saw he was looking back "Don't worry brother; the spell will wear off soon… I didn't mean for mom to come in… I'm must hate me…what happened to you?" she stared at him for a moment then stood.

" Come get me when you can move. "She turned on her heel and went back to her room and went back to her window. She looked back to that pond.

The dream automatically came back to her thoughts. They were 13 when he saved her from that stupid grindylow….he saved her and she embarrassed him in front of mother today.

How could she be such a useless sister? So unlike a Malfoy? She picked up her crystal jewelry box and threw it against the wall.

Then a familiar voice shot from behind her "Such a temper miss Malfoy, I had always assumed your parents taught you to take better care of your things."


	3. Chapter 3: You're Not Welcome

**Again just saying I do not own recognizable characters or places! They belong to J.K.R! Please Review so I know people are reading and what you guys like/dislike! Thanks a bunch I hope you enjoy **

Chapter 3: You're Not Welcome

Katie stared at the shattered pieces of the jewelry box on the floor and didn't dare look behind her.

"I thought you knew better than to make assumptions." She said bitterly.

Katie felt a tight grip on her shoulder and was turned around to face the intruder of her privacy.

She looked up at the dark eyes and felt embarrassment and anger. "What are you doing here Professor Snape?" She asked.

The man let go of her shoulder and sneered. "I was called to check on your brother, it is a sad state of affairs we are in. It would be best if you were acting like a toddler." He said coldly.

Katie opened her mouth to argue but said nothing.

He turned to leave her room and stopped at the doorway. He waved his wand and her jewelry box returned to one piece and placed itself back on her nightstand. "Get dressed and assist your mother downstairs" he muttered.

He then closed her door rather harshly. Katie took a moment to process what had just happened.

She turned and noticed herself in the full length mirror across from her. She was still in her pajamas; a white tank top and black sleep shorts. Her hair in an even messier knot on her head, her face blotchy from her crying and her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"You're weak" she spat at the mirror. She opened her closet and sifted through the many dresses her mother and father had bought her and finally found some jeans.

She put on her favorite ripped jeans and black fitted t-shirt. She looked at her shoes and pulled out a pair of black flip flops. She tied down her hair and began to brush it she felt comfort in brushing her hair.

She took deep breaths and hummed.

****** IN DRACO'S ROOM***************

Professor Snape warily opened Draco's door to see him still as a statue in is bed.

The bat like professor stood over his favorite pupil and frowned.

Immediately noticing Draco was under the Freezing spell, Snape muttered the counter curse and Draco was free to move.

Draco immediately jumped up and tried to make a run for Katie's room. Snape wrapped his arms around him and restrained him "Stop Malfoy!"

But Draco kept struggling "I'll get her! This is her fault!" He snarled. Snape mustered up the strength to force Draco back and held his wand to Draco.

"Calm down" he said trying to catch his breath. Draco didn't dare take another step. He huffed and sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Now Malfoy what happened this morning, what do you recall?" asked Snape.

Draco looked up and shrugged "I don't know what happened..i just remember having this dream last night… then I woke up to my sister and mother putting me in my bed and I couldn't move. I imagine that foul little git cursed me to get a laugh!" he growled.

"Well mister Malfoy, your mother says that your sister found you in a unresponsive, seizure mimicking state, that could explain those bruises of yours." He said in a matter of fact tone. "What did you dream about Draco?"

The irritated Malfoy stood up and walked to the window. He stared at the pond and shivers shot down his spine. "

When Katie was 13, she snuck out to take a swim in our pond past bedtime. Normally I wouldn't give a damn but I was hiding a grindylow in that pond as a pet to torture Crabbe and Goyle with. I didn't tell her it was there. So I heard bit of a commotion I looked out the window I saw Katie, she was drowning. By the time I got down there she …" Draco trailed off then shook his head

"why does it matter what the bloody hell I dreamed?!" he growled. Snape walked to him and looked to his eyes "have you been in contact with anyone besides your family lately"? He asked calmly. Draco thought "no, well I saw Crabbe, he slept over the other night, that's it." The boy stuttered.

"Interesting, did he give you anything? A gift perhaps?" The professor asked. Draco smirked "Sure, I always get things from my friends." He turned on his heel and picked up a small golden trinket off of his nightstand.

"He gave me this; he gave one to Katie too." Draco said. Snape quickly snatched it out of the boys' hands and studied it.

Quickly he placed it on the floor and muttered a curse and it turned to ash. Draco grew angry "what the hell did you do that for?!" he whined.

"That was cursed Malfoy, I don't know if your friend did it purposefully but that was the reason you had the nightmare and reaction." Snape stopped and turned to Draco "Did you just say he gave your sister one as well?"

They both looked at each other in horror and ran to Katie's room.


	4. Chapter 4: Saved?

**Another note: I do not own any recognizable characters or places. They belong to J.K.R! Please review so I know people are reading, and what you all like/dislike. **

Chapter 4: Saved?

Snape quickly opened Katie's door, Draco close behind him.

There Katie laid, legs propped up on her vanity seat looking as though she had fallen.

Her eyes as empty as Draco's were when she found him. Snape rushed to her seizing body and restrained her thrashing arms. "Find that damn trinket, Malfoy, now!" he said harshly.

Draco, with his now very pale face, began frantically rummaging through his sister's items. Severus studied the female Malfoy.

Katie's mouth began to foam and her seizing got worse. Snape turned her on her side hoping to help her breathe when Draco finally found the golden trinket from Crabbe. "Sir, its here!" he grabbed it and placed it front of the man very hastily.

Severus took out his wand and said the same curse that destroyed the trinket Draco had received. In a blink of an eye ashes replaced gold before their eyes.

Though Katie still thrashed and was beginning to choke. Severus laid her on the floor and stood over her body and pointed his wand at her face. "What are you going to do?!"Draco asked shakily.

Snape ignored him and took a deep breath. "Anapneo." He said firmly. Suddenly Katie's throat cleared, no more foam was visible and she was no longer choking. "What the bloody hell was that?" Draco squealed.

He looked down at Katie, whose body was now calming, then back to his professor who never ceased to know the answer.

"The throat clearing spell, Mister Malfoy. Perhaps you should spend a bit more time reading your books instead of flirting about school like a hormonal twit. It may help you in the future." He stated coldly.

Snape scooped a now limp Katie in his arms and placed her on her bed. He looked down to study her face again. Eyes now closed, she looked like she was sleeping after a hippogriff attack.

The curse hit her in the middle of her makeup routine. Mascara was running down her face. He stood up straight and could not help but look at Katie. "_Poor creature."_ He thought to himself.

The small click he heard snapped him back to reality. Katie's fists finally unclenched and her tube of lipstick she was holding prior fell to the floor.

Severus knelt down and picked it up. He stared at it curiously for a moment and opened the tube. It was a bright pink color. She had never worn lipstick except for two occasions he had known of, the Yule ball, and when she went to the ministry of magic to hear her father's sentencing.

_"Lucius, you fool. This girl needs you."_ The bitter professor thought. "Professor?" Draco said slowly. Snape turned his head to face Draco.

But what he saw standing at the door behind his favorite pupil gave him quite the uncomfortable feeling in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5: Back Again

** I do not own any recognizable characters or places. They belong to J.K.R.! Read, Review & Enjoy **

Chapter 5: Back Again.

"What happened to my children Severus?" a cold voice demanded. Draco turned around to face his father. His once rested and glowing façade appeared run down and ill.

Very dark circles were set under his eyes and there was stubble on his cheek. Lucius Malfoy looked as the ghost of the man he once was. "Father, how did you get out of Azkaban?!" Draco said looking bewildered. Lucius' eyes looked to Draco's bruised arms, to his bruised daughter in her bed, to Snape. "What happened?" Lucius barked.

The sudden anger in his father's voice made Draco jump. Snape remained calm. "There was an attack on your children from the Crabbe boy." Snape said still feeling rather uncomfortable. "What do you mean? The Crabbe family is loyal… why would they hurt my children?" Lucius began pacing like an angry tiger in a cage.

Suddenly he hit Draco on the back of his head. "You let something happen to your sister, you were responsible for her in my absence." The eldest Malfoy growled. Draco winced and held back a yelp of pain "y-yes father." He choked out.

Lucius looked over to Snape and beckoned him. "Come Severus we have much to discuss. Draco you as well leave her to rest." He turned on his heel and headed downstairs to the dining room with his son and Snape close behind.

Snape was still stunned to see Lucius before him. Meaning that the Dark Lord was on the move. He looked in his hand to see he was still holding Katie's lipstick. _"Did she know he was returning?"_ The professor wondered.

Back upstairs Katie opened her eyes slowly feeling pain surge to her head. She winced and inhaled deeply. "What happened?" she muttered.

She shakily stood on her feet and walked out of her room. She peered into Draco's room and saw he wasn't there. Katie shrugged and started down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen when she heard Professor Snape talking to someone. The voice was muddled to her.

She pressed her ear to the dining room door and listened. "So you have managed to escape from Azkaban with a few others." Snape stated. "The Dark Lord made it an easy escape. The others will be coming here throughout the day." Said a worn out Lucius.

Katie gasped. She knew her father's voice, he was home! The conversation continued and she pressed her ear back to the door. "Draco, the Dark Lord will be commencing a meeting here, tonight, and you are to attend. Now, get dressed and ready your mother will be taking you to Diagon Alley as soon as your sister wakes up." He said.

She heard someone's chair shift and she ran to the other side of the kitchen and picked at the fruit bowl on the counter to pretend she wasn't eavesdropping. Her house elf, Fen, shook his head at her. "Mistress Katie should not be sneaking." The tiny slave squeaked. Katie pushed Fen away with her foot "Fen shouldn't be telling me what to do." She hissed.

The kitchen door opened and in stepped professor Snape with her father. Katie straightened her posture and put on the most surprised look she could. "Father! You're here!" she exclaimed. She jumped up to hug him but he grabbed her arms rather harshly and examined them. "This is disappointing." He said coldly.

Katie's mouth hung open, she could not think of a thing to say to him. Draco walked in quietly, hoping to go unnoticed. "Draco come here." Lucius ordered. Draco stopped in his tracks and did as he was told.

"How is it my children managed to have an attack in their own home?" He asked. The Malfoy twins remained silent. Lucius let go of Katie's arms and looked at her face. "You look affright." He said and sighed.

"Get ready the both of you. I have to prepare for some guests." Katie and Draco began to head up to their rooms. "Children." Lucius called after them. "Yes Father?" they chimed. "Remember, I do not exist here." Their father said. "Yes father." They stated and headed to their rooms quietly to get ready for Diagon Alley.

Katie fixed her makeup and changed her outfit to a black dress and cloak her father had bought for her. Though she did not like the attire she was forced to wear around him, she liked that he was back all the same.

One thing kept popping into her head, who would be attending this meeting and what is it about?

"Maybe father will let me in the meeting…." She scoffed at herself. Katie realized that the one way to know what was happening was to spy on the Dark Lord and the room full of Death Eaters. Her mouth dried at the thought of it.

"Draco! Katie! Come along darlings we are leaving!" Narcissa's voice echoed up the stairwell. Snapping back to reality Katie looked in the mirror one last time and shook her head. "In this damn dress I am doomed."


End file.
